


When We Go

by Keraniwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Gen, Hunter Jo, Poetry, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keraniwolf/pseuds/Keraniwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem honoring Jo Harvelle, following her death in season 5.<br/>The Winchesters promise Jo that even in death, she will never truly have to be alone. Family don't end in blood, and family sticks together. They will always honor her, whether they can physically see her or not, and this poem embodies their dedication to that end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Go

Shining eyes  
And labored breath,  
Quiet lies  
In the face of death.  
One last hand  
Within your own,  
Last generosity of this land  
As the Earth will condone.  
One last gentle, caring touch  
From a friend you dearly love,  
And you've never wished so much  
For this last kiss you've dreamed of.  
Then one final, protective run  
Of her fingers through your hair  
Because she's the only one  
Breathing soft in the darkness there.  
Shining eyes  
And labored breath,  
A hope that lies  
With your spectacular death.  
Flames hungry now  
For a memory  
And we don't know how  
This could ever be...  
A shoulder to lean into,  
A voice without sound.  
A knowledge of what to do  
Though you and yours are not around.  
A reason now to fight,  
As she had a reason to stay back.  
A bleak future's silver light,  
A glimpse of you shining against the black.  
Shining eyes  
And labored breath  
Of those whose hope relies  
Upon the meaning within death.  
Someone by your side  
As you smile your last,  
Knowing you have died  
For more than destiny's cast.  
So you had  
When your time came  
So we're glad  
We might have the same.  
For soft is your hand within our hold;  
To this day we still recall.  
Lifelines pressed against a palm so cold  
Which belongs to a soul flaring up so tall.  
Shining eyes  
And labored breath,  
Along with a creature's cries  
To reverse a human death.  
The heart,  
One might believe,  
Can only just start  
Without occasional reprieve  
To contain all the souls  
With which we fall in love.  
But you, dear friend, make us whole:  
You are nothing we could get rid of.  
We will hold you forever,  
You will see.  
We'll all be together,  
As we should be.  
You must understand,  
It's how it's meant to be.  
Nothing can raise a hand  
Against true family.  
And family we are,  
As a group or apart.  
So you know we're never far,  
And you're always in our hearts.  
For when you walk to the dark  
By someone's side on your own  
In the corner of your eye you'll see a spark  
And you will know that we won't let you be alone.  
One last smile  
Upon your face  
And all the while  
A promised place.  
All our souls  
Whenever we go  
With family, whole  
Because we know:  
One last hand to hold  
Within our own  
To ward against the cold  
Because we're never alone.  
Shining eyes  
And labored breath  
A sweet compromise  
Of a meaningful death.  
Soft comfort of a brother or a friend,  
Perhaps the final kiss of a lover.  
Just someone to ride through to the end,  
'Cause family's there even after it's over.


End file.
